Pour l'amour de toi
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Severus est Roi, Sirius est esclave. Mais ils s'aiment, et adorent se le prouver. Slash, Yaoi, Lemon, UA, OS pour le seme/uke day, Severus/Sirius.


Série : Harry Potter

Titre : Pour l'amour de toi

Disclaimer : Rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et la rédaction, comme d'habitude.

Auteur : Shik-Aya-Chan

Beta reader : Pas le temps de l'envoyer à mon beta, je suis déjà en retard de 2 jours.

Rating : **M** donc lemon Yaoi/Slash : relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre hommes

Statut : OS, Terminé

Genre : Romance

Couple : Severus/Sirius

Résumé : Severus est Roi, Sirius est esclave. Mais ils s'aiment, et adorent se le prouver.

Contexte : Monde inventé. Un royaume riche, à coté d'un desert peuplé de nomades. Les peuples des deux se battent, l'un pour posséder d'avantage de territoire, l'autre pour conserver sa liberté.

Note(s) :

Severus : 09/01

Sirius : ? → 15/04

Couple : 9 avril

Publication : deux jours de retard. -_-'

Voilà, je le savais. Je ne suis pas capable de tenir des délais. En fait, c'est plus parce que j'avais oublier la date qu'autre chose, mais.

Voilà un OS pas trop prise de tête, avec de l'amuuuuuur et de la romance. J'aime bien lire ce genre de trucs pour me détendre, j'espère que ça aura le même effet sur vous.

Désolée s'il reste des fautes. J'ai relu pourtant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour l'amour de toi

Severus était occupé. Comme toujours. Il était fatigué aussi. Ses collaborateurs ne semblaient pas vouloir coopérer avec lui. Ils lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues, le contredisaient, essayaient de le faire changer d'avis.

Mais c'était lui le Roi, merde ! Eux n'étaient que Ministres ou conseillés ! Il savait ce qu'il faisait tout de même. Ils lui devaient obéissances. Il était le fils du précédent dirigeant, qui avait été un tyran, certes, mais qui avait donné la meilleure éducation et les meilleurs professeurs à son fils unique. Éducation qui s'était beaucoup diversifié au fur et à mesure des années. Severus avait toujours été très curieux du monde qui l'entourait, et aimait avoir plusieurs avis divergents sur une même question pour juger. Il avait même effectuer des ''stages'' au milieux des différentes classes sociales pour mettre en pratique ses connaissance, en acquérir de nouvelles, se faire une opinion sur la situation, etc … Cela lui avait été très bénéfique.

Il se souciait du bien être de son peuple. Et ça, le gouvernement ne semblait pas le comprendre. Il faisait le maximum, mais on lui mettait apparemment des battons dans les roues. Et cela le mettait en rage. Il était tendu et énerve.

Il monta vers les étages, et la décoration se faisait de plus en plus luxueuse. Autrefois, quand il se rendait dans les appartements de son père, il observait tout cela avec admiration. Les marbres, les ors, les argents, les teintures, les tapisseries, les tableaux, les sculptures, les vases précieux … Tout émerveillait ses yeux et son imagination. Mais c'était avant. À présent, il ne faisait même plus attention à tout ce faste et ce luxe.

Enfin, il arriva à destination : une énorme porte en bois massif de cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur, de trois mètres de haut et de quatre de large. Elle était sculpté de fresques épiques et ciré, mais pas peinte. Elle était vraiment très imposante. C'était les appartements du porteur du titre. Il n'y avait que deux portes qui menaient à ces appartements : celle ci et une porte de service pour les servantes juste à coté, derrière le garde de service. Les deux gardes postés de part et d'autre de la porte l'ouvrirent et la refermèrent derrière lui. Ils faisaient partis des Invincibles, de l'armée personnelle du Roi. Bien sur, c'était les meilleurs.

Severus congédia les servantes d'un ordre sec. Il ordonna juste à son esclave personnel de rester. Il s'assit dans un de ses confortable fauteuil. La pièce était immense. Elle possédait un lit géant - au fond, en face de la porte - qui pouvait coucher quatre personnes, une grande bibliothèque de cinq mètres de hauteur au moins, sur quatre de large, deux grands canapés et deux confortable sfauteuils. À coté, se trouvait un grand bureaux couvert de papier plutôt bien rangés, avec beaucoup de plumes, d'encriers, de cire et de sceaux – tout cet ameublement sur le coté gauche de la pièce. Un grand aquarium surplombait la pièce, rempli de poissons exotiques et colorés. A coté, une petite porte, qui devait donner sur la salle d'eau. Pas de cloisons. Des tapis au sol, des rideaux tirés. C'était un peu oppressant au début, mais on sentait vite à l'aise dans cette chambre.

L'esclave en question s'approcha doucement de lui, en silence. Il se positionna derrière le fauteuil et lui caressa la tête avec tendresse. Le monarque se calma, et essaya de se détendre. Cette main chaude et délicate lui faisait du bien. Il l'attrapa sans brusquerie et la tira jusqu'à sa joue. Les longs doigts fins l'effleurèrent et il ferma les yeux. Le contact s'estompa et il rouvrit les yeux. L'esclave fait sait le tour du meuble pour venir se blottir contre lui. Il se cala confortablement et le dirigeant soupira doucement. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla dans son lit, sous ses couvertures. L'esclave était couché contre lui, entre ses bras. Sa respiration tranquille et régulière troublait à peine le calme de la chambre. Severus lui caressa les cheveux à son tour. Ils étaient très noirs, aux reflets bleutés, et soyeux. Son visage endormit respirait la confiance. Il était magnifique, presque sans imperfection. Sa peau avait la douceur des pèches, et la couleur du lait. Il était plutôt grand, plus grand que lui en tout cas, mais pas très large. Il était pourtant musclé. Sous ses paupières clauses, se trouvaient de sublimes yeux de couleurs bleu-gris, totalement envoutants.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Ses paupières papillonnèrent quelques secondes, le temps qu'il s'habitue à la lumière. Il le vit et lui lança un sourire radieux, auquel Severus répondit. Il frôla sa joue de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Tu avais l'air fatigué hier soir. Je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit et je t'ai couché. Tu n'as même pas bronché. »

Il lui sourit une fois encore, et effleura son front de ses lèvres.

« Merci Sirius. »

Le souverain se leva et alla se préparer. L'autre homme le détailla, comme à son habitude. Il portait ses cheveux mi-long, qu'il ne coiffait jamais. Ils étaient noirs et n'avait pas beaucoup d'éclat, mais il refusait obstinément de confier son apparence à un coiffeur, un maquilleur, un styliste, ou il ne savait quoi encore. Résultat, c'était à peine s'il ne s'habillait pas comme le peuple. L'intendant arrivait à faire broder les étoffes, mais dès qu'il rajoutait un bout de tissus inutile, l'habit se retrouvait dans un tas de chiffon. Il avait compris maintenant, et il n'essayait plus de faire quoi que ce soit. Le monarque n'acceptait de porter des soieries que pour les évènements très officiels. Alors, on utilisait le budget habituellement réservé à la garde robe du couple régnant pour rendre les conditions de vie des esclaves plus acceptables. Le Roi en avait voulu ainsi.

Son visage n'était pas spécialement beau, ni spécialement fin. Il avait même un nez plutôt long et un air sévère qui faisait peur à certain. Mais Sirius lui trouvait un charme. Son corps n'était pas maigre, ni gros. Il était svelte et quasiment pas musclé. Pourtant, il suivait depuis son plus jeune âge un entrainement militaire, ce qui le gardait en forme.

Se sentant observé, Severus se retourna. Il capta l'affection dans le regard de l'esclave. Il s'approcha de lui et lui donna le premier vrai baiser de la journée. Il lui frotta la tête à la manière d'un maitre avec son chien, faisant grogner Sirius. Il rit, s'amusant de son attitude.

Il étaient vraiment proches. Pourtant, leurs débuts avait été difficiles. Sirius ferma les yeux. Il s'en rappelait bien.

_Se battre. Pour sa liberté. Pour sa vie. Se battre toujours. Se battre encore. Ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas penser à la fatigue. L'esprit prime sur le corps._

_Une douleur. L'inconscience._

_Des courbatures. Des bruits de chaines. Les chaos d'une route. Une carriole. Une gène sur les poignets. Des fers. Une cage. Des gens inconnus. Venant du désert aussi. Capturés. Morts, pour ainsi dire. Dormir._

_De l'eau. De l'eau, renversée sur la tête. Pas agréable. Du gâchis aussi. Se lever. Sortir de la cage roulante. Se placer sur une estrade. Un marché aux esclaves. Étalés comme des morceaux de viande. Une odeur de pourriture. De maladie._

_Des gardes royaux. Ils sélectionnent. Lui aussi. Direction le palais. Il ne pensait pas avoir autant avancer dans les terres. Il a du être inconscient plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Et dormir longtemps aussi._

_Ils tirent sur ses chaines. Il trébuche mais ne tombe pas. Une grande porte en bois. Des murs d'enceinte en pierre épaisse. Leur destination surement. Ils entrent. Ils les mènent devant ce qui semble être l'intendant. Il leur explique leur chance. Des conditions de vie plus correctes que celles des autres esclaves. De la nourriture. Un minimum de confort. Des coups non systématiques. Par contre, la mort s'ils se risquent à s'enfuir._

_Aucune condition pour leur libération. Esclave jusqu'à la mort. En état de servitude pour le restant de leur vie. Génial. Plutôt mourir. Autant essayer de s'enfuir. Il essayera, à la première occasion. Peut être avec de la préparation. Observation pour l'instant_

_Les coups, le travail, les humiliations._

_Le roi, ce tyran, avec son air hautain et au dessus de tout. Son manque de respect. Sa peur quand les grades voulurent lui faire payer. L'ordre brutal qui les fit arrêter. La lueur d'amusement dans les yeux couleur charbon. Le défis du despote : le servir, lui, l'être qu'il devait détester le plus._

_La vie quotidienne. Les moqueries, les piques. L'amusement dans ces yeux. La révolte dans les siens. Le manque de respect, qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'énerver._

_La prise de conscience. Plus de vie d'esclave. Des nuits dans un lit de plume. Petit certes, mais confortable. Les repas corrects et équilibré. L'hygiène presque princière puisqu'il s'occupait du Roi._

_L'adoucissent dans l'attitude de son maitre. La paix, instaurée petit à petit. La faiblesse qu'ils se montraient mutuellement, et dont ils ne profitaient surement pas. Leur rapprochement. La montée en garde. Dans la hiérarchie et dans le coeur._

Il était à présent son esclave personnel, son garde du corps et son amant. Il avait été quasiment depuis le début son domestique, mais à présent, il y avait des tâches que seul lui était autorisé à faire. Garde du corps, car il avait subit une formation intensive dans le camps d'entrainement des Invincibles. Avant d'être esclave, il avait été un chef guerrier. Son peuple était en guerre contre ce royaume, qui voulait leur désert natale parmi ses possession. Il était parti de sa Cassydie natale ( _NdA : Nom inventé, ne chercher pas à quoi cela fait référence. Si jamais cela existe vraiment, ce n'est pas voulu _) pour se battre contre l'armée royale et s'était capturé. Les sodalites ( _NdA : Nom d'une pierre bleu foncée_ ), le peuple qui l'avait vu grandir, était connue pour son art du combat. Les nomades était de grand guerrier, et Sirius Black, élu chef, était surement un des meilleurs. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal parmi les Invisibles. Et enfin amant, parce qu'après des mois à se regarder et à se tourner autour, Severus l'avait invité à partager sa couche. Ce n'était bien sur pas innocent, mais le prince avait attendu que son esclave prenne les initiatives en premier. Il n'était pas déçu de son choix.

À force de se côtoyer, de faire l'amour, de parler, ils en étaient venu à tomber amoureux. Severus était en apparence quelqu'un de très froid, mais dans l'intimité il savait se montrer attentionné. Il avait besoin de Sirius après des journées éprouvantes pour lui raconter sa journée, lui tenir la main, lui dire que tout irait bien, puisqu'il était intelligent et qu'il était le Roi, pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, le toucher … Il avait beaucoup besoin de marques d'amour, même s'il rendait moins, car ses parents ne s'était pas beaucoup occupés de lui étant petit. Les nourrices, les gouvernantes et les professeurs se succédaient, ne laissant pas vraiment de point de repère à l'enfant. Il s'était forgé une carapace à force et était devenu assez distant avec les personnes qui l'entourait.

Il avait pourtant eu un coup de coeur pour le rebelle, ce qui l'avait poussé à le prendre à son service. Pourtant, il n'avait pas osé faire le premier pas, de peur de se faire rejeter. Heureusement, il avait mis de coté sa crainte, quand il fut bien sur que les regards qu'il captait parfois étaient bien ce qu'il pensait, pour lui faire des avances. Ensuite, tout s'était enchainé. Et pour le mieux.

Il sortit à regret de la chambre, non sans avoir embrassé une dernière fois son amant, pour se rendre là où l'attendait son devoir.

Le soir, il rentra dans ses appartements éreinté et très tendu. Il fut étonné de ne voir personne à l'intérieur. Il remarqua que les rideaux du baldaquin étaient tirés, et s'avança pour voir ce que son amant trafiquait.

Il écarta les rideaux et vit l'homme allongé sur le lit, endormi dans une position fœtale. Il se plaça à ses cotés, et lui caressa le visage. Son compagnon se réveilla vite, presque en sursaut. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui et poussa un petit soupir. Severus lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« -Je me suis endormis en t'attendant.

-C'est pas grave …

-Mais j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose ce soir ! Tu étais tendu ces derniers temps. Je voulait te calmer un peu …

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu ?

-Une soirée coquine bien sur ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. Tu étais fatigué et préoccupé. Et moi frustré.

-Il n'est pas trop tard ... »

Severus embrassa ses lèvres avec tendresse, puis demanda l'accès à sa bouche, qu'on lui accorda immédiatement. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, se chauffant mutuellement, et se séparèrent quand ils commencèrent à manquer d'air.

Sirius ne portait qu'un fin pantalon blanc, sans rien en dessous. Il déshabilla son partenaire, commençant par déboutonner l'espèce de grande cape noire à peine brodée qu'il portait toujours par dessus ses vêtements. Il lui retira et la jeta quelque part, au bout du lit, peut être. Il enleva la chemise, un peu plus luxueuse dans ses décorations. Ils étaient à présent torses nus tout les deux, et se caressaient du bout des doigts, langoureusement. Severus embrassa le cou de son amant, puis ses clavicules, ses pectoraux, lécha malicieusement ses tétons, honora son nombril, redessina ses abdominaux. Sirius était alangui sur le lit, soumis aux caresses expertes et très agréables de son amour.

Il sentit son dernier vêtement glisser sur ses cuisses. Il lança un regard chargé de désir au Roi de son coeur, et se détendit encore, si cela était possible. Une main vint taquiner son gland et son prépuce, du bout du doigts. Il n'était pas encore dur très dur, mais ces effleurement l'éxcitait, autant qu'ils le frustraient. Après quelques minutes de jeux amoureux, tout en effleurements, souffles et coups de langues, Sirius en eut assez et gémit plus fortement.

Il se releva et enleva lui même ce qui restait d'habit au monarque. Ses sandales, son pantalon, son sous vêtement. Il le fit s'allonger sur le dos, et s mit à califourchon sur lui. Il lécha consciencieusement chacun de ses doigts et sa paume, regardant Severus d'un air lubrique et pervers. Il se pencha et l'entraina dans un baiser exigeant et commença à le masturber avec sa main lubrifiée. Il ne voulait plus attendre, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés.

Quand il le trouva assez dur, il arrêta ses mouvements et fit cesser le baiser. Il s'appuya à deux mains sur le torse et se souleva pour sentir la tête de l'épée de chair tout contre son entrée. Severus caressa doucement ses cuisses, attendant son bon vouloir, avec un sourire amoureux.

Avec lenteur, il s'assit sur son amant, enfouissant son sexe en lui. En sueur, le menton baisser, concentré, il faisait entrer la virilité plutôt imposante de son amant dans son anus. Bien sur, c'était douloureux au début, mais il savait que c'était un prélude nécessaire au plaisir.

Une fois complètement assis, il s'arrêta, essayant de respirer normalement, même s'il haletait. Il essayait de se détendre, comme à chaque fois. Severus détestait ne rien faire pendant ces moments là. Mais il savait que s'il bougeait, il changerait leur position, et ne l'aiderait surement pas. Mais il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser, pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre, le regardant avec anxiété, jusqu'à ce que son visage se détende. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de passer ses mains sur son corps, légèrement, comme un souffle de vent, pour sentir les muscles crispé sous la douleur.

Heureusement, ce moment ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Sirius releva la tête et regarda les yeux noir et brillants de son amant. Il lui fit un sourire et commença à se relever sur ses cuisses, initiant ce mouvement ancestral.

Pour cette fois là, ça serait lui qui commanderai, qui dominerai. Lui qui déciderait du rythme à adopter. Lui qui contrôlerai leur plaisir. Et c'était vraiment bon de sentir ce rythme lent entre ses reins, qu'il imposait, de voir le visage détendu et heureux de son Prince. De voir ces yeux qui le vénérait presque, qui l'adorait. De voir l'amour briller en lui, presque palpable. Ce n'était pas seulement du plaisir, de la jouissance, ou de l'orgasme qu'ils s'offraient, mais de l'amour concentré, qui coulait dans leurs veines et qui leurs faisaient voir le paradis pour quelques minutes.

Bien vite, il avait trouvé l'angle pour toucher sa prostate, cette minuscule glande, qui procurait tant de plaisir. Il gémissait sans discontinuer, sans aucune honte. Les coups de rein qu'il donnait lui même lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Et tout ça, uniquement parce que c'était lui, et pas un autre. Parce que c'était l'homme qu'il aimait, qui l'aimait en retour.

Il lui murmura d'un voix rauque de s'occuper de son propre pénis. Severus se fit une joie de s'exécuter, ayant bien compris les volontés dominatrices de son amant. Il aimait se plier à son plaisir et à son fantasme, oubliant leurs rangs respectifs.

Les gémissements de Sirius, ses cris, son corps couvert de sueur, ses joues rouges, ses yeux brillants et dilatés, tout cela était pour la beauté à l'état pur, et Sirius était l'incarnation masculine de la beauté. Il était la luxure et le désir. Et même l'Amour.

Cet homme dont il était tombé amoureux, du premier regard. Cet homme qui l'aimait aussi.

Ils allaient atteindre leur point de rupture. Les mouvement du nomade étaient plus rapide, mais tout son corps tremblait sous l'effort. Dans un regard de défi, il toucha la zone la plus érogène du corps du Roi, qui jouit en lui dans un long râle. Sirius le suivit immédiatement relâchant toute la tension de son corps.

Il se retira et tomba mollement au coté de son amour qui le pris dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Le rebelle lui murmura un « je t'aime », auquel Severus répondit par un baiser tendre sur son nez. Severus ne disait jamais « je t'aime », mais chacun de ses gestes prouvaient l'infinie affection qu'il éprouvait pour amant.

Ils s'endormirent, heureux et complet.

Le lendemain, Sirius se réveilla seul. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, et il en savait parfaitement la raison, qui était totalement justifié, mais cela lui faisait toujours un pincement au coeur. Il vaqua à ses occupations toute la journée, comme à son habitude. Ces derniers temps, il ne suivait plus Severus comme son ombre, comme son statut de garde du corps lui imposait, puisque le Roi le lui avait ordonné. Il avait râlé quand même. À quoi servait un garde du corps s'il n'était pas en permanence en présence de la personne à protéger ? Mais le Prince n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il était à présent quasiment consigné dans la chambre.

Le soir, Severus rentra dans l'appartement relativement excité. Enfin, il n'avait son air de constipé habituel, ne semblait pas être crispé dans une position digne. Il souriait et marchait d'un pas détendu. Cela étonna Sirius. Et il fut encore plus étonné quand son amant le prit dans ses bras. Cette étreinte et enthousiaste lui fit du bien, même s'il se questionnait sur l'attitude de son amoureux.

Il se sentit tiré vers le canapé et fut assis sur les genoux du monarque. Il était vraiment très familier ce soir, contrairement à ses habitudes. Cela cachait quelque chose.

« -Sirius, j'ai trois bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer.

-Et combien de mauvaises ?

-Ne soit pas si pessimiste. Il n'y a pas de mauvaises nouvelle. Enfin, pas selon mon point de vue.

-Si tu le dis …

-La première. J'ai réussis à faire passer la loi de l'affranchissement des esclaves.

-C'est vrai ?! Enfin ! C'est vraiment génial ! Adieu la barbarie !

-Le premier esclave affranchi de l'histoire de ce pays, c'est toi Sirius. Tend ta main. »

Tous les esclaves possédaient un bracelet en métal fermé à l'aide d'un aimant. On reconnaissait donc facilement les esclaves en cavale à ce bijou. Puisque les esclaves n'étaient jamais affranchis, la technologie nécessaire pour inverser la polarité de l'aimant n'était pas répandu. Il n'y avait qu'au palais qu'on possédait le matériel nécessaire.

Les esclaves n'étaient pas les seuls à posséder un bracelet aimanté. Les Invincibles en avaient un aussi, symbole de leur fidélité et de leur loyauté. Le métal était un peu plus précieux et ouvragé, et on ne le retirait qu'a la toute fin de sa carrière, après des année de bon et loyaux services.

Enfin, les hauts dirigeants du pays en portaient. Le Roi compris. Le sien était en platine et couvert de pierres précieuses, mais c'était quand même cela qui l'enchainait au pouvoir pour le reste de sa vie.

Désormais, les aimants inversant la polarité se trouveraient dans chaques préfectures, et bien gardé. Les maitres pourraient donc affranchir leur esclaves.

Il appliqua l'objet sur le bracelet de Sirius, qui se détacha dans un bruit. Tout heureux, le nomade caressa la peau fine de son poignet. Il donna un long baiser amoureux à son amant.

« -Deuxième bonne nouvelle. Tu vas officiellement être introduit comme Invincible et mon garde du corps. »

C'était un poste honorifique très important, qu'on ne donnait pas à n'importe qui. Il fallait l'accord du général des Invisibles, quoique puisse dire le Monarque. Et apparemment, il était d'accord pour que Sirius occupe ces deux postes.

Mais cela voulait dire cérémonie officielle interminable, longs discours soporifiques et bonne tenue obligatoire. Que du bonheur …

« -Troisième bonne nouvelle, et non des moindres. Tu es à présent mon concubin officiel. »

Sirius fut halluciné par cette dernière nouvelle. Comment avait-il fait pour convaincre tout l'état, toute la cours ? Par quels miracles cette décision avait elle été approuvée ? Ils ne pourraient jamais avoir d'enfants ensemble, la lignée s'éteindrait avec eux.

Bien sur, il était heureux, car cette décision impliquait que Severus ne serait jamais obligé de prendre femme, et qu'il serait le seul et l'unique jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne le veuille plus.

« -Si tu te poses la question pour la succession, mon reste sera le dernier de type monarchique. Le prochain souverain sera élu. Ça fait des mois et même des années que je tente de faire passer cette notion, mais c'est fait. »

Sirius était vraiment comblé. Il ne demanderai plus à présent de mots d'amour, ces preuves l'avaient comblé surement pour le reste de sa vie. Ne pouvant prononcer un mots, il l'embrassa une fois de plus, avec toute la passion, tout l'amour dont il était capable.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

N'oubliez pas la review !

* * *

Date de publication : 11 avril 2010 ( _au lieu du 9 avril_ )


End file.
